My band aid
by missivthegreat
Summary: Dan and Blair parenting Georgina's baby. She's a girl named Sophie, a witty, intellingent bookwarm, just like her 'parents'. DB still pretty much stuck in their s4 denial. Funny and fluffy. AU. Multi-chapter fic.


**Okay, well...This is something completely new, it's AU-ish but I figured that's what you guys need, 'cause everything is a mess on the actual show.**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing my previous fanfics, it makes my day, so I hope you'll review this one as well.  
**

**Also I want to say a HUGE thank you to Alice - my beta, and Ena - my partner in crime, soulmate, dairmate and...everything, basically.  
**

* * *

"Dad?" a young wide-eyed girl speaks as she puts her spoon back in the tub full of her favorite blueberry ice-cream.

Girl's lips are tinged from the treat, but she politely takes the napkin and soon wipes off what's left.

"Look at her manners!" Dan responds, a smile flitting across his face as he observes the girl in silence for a moment.

Soon she leaves the kitchen, making her way towards the living room.

She yawns as she swings her legs over the couch, burying herself under the covers and placing her head on one of the soft pillows.

"Dad everything's set, are you coming?"

"You're polite these days, my lady." Dan mocks, "I'm delighted and completely stunned with your actions I must say." he says adding formal words on purpose. "Just wondering where it came from?" he finally questions a bit wary.

"My eagerness for education? Living up to the UES standards so I could find myself a better place to live one day?"

"What's wrong with the loft?" he laughs.

"Everything!" she teases throwing a pillow at her daddy as they both giggle at each other.

"You speak like a true six year old, Sophie!" Dan murmurs mouthful of popcorn as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa next to his daughter.

"She speaks like a true Blair Waldorf in disguise." Jenny corrects her brother and rolls her eyes with scorn interrupting the two.

"No she doesn't!" Dan protests as he shots his sister a cross look visibly shaken.

"Look, Dan, you're a single dad but also a single man. I get it. And I absolutely understand that you can be with whomever you want, but you need to accept the fact I'll never be okay with Blair Waldorf influenting my niece." Jenny adds from the kitchen bar, pouring what's left of popcorn in a huge bowl and mixing it with salt.

"I am not seeing her. Blair and I are not even friends!" he bites his lower lip and there goes the only attempt of trying to sound convincing.

"She just dropped by to leave some copies of 'W' since she works there, and Sophie adores..."

"The new collection of purses." Sophie responds, "And dresses for fall, too bad it's sweltering 'round here." the girl interrupts,voice cheerful. "I'm sorry yours didn't make the cut aunt Jenny, Waldorf said she'd be off her rocker to admit that you're in fact very, very tallented."

"My point is," Jenny starts willing to keep her attitude even though a second ago she looked at least slightly flattered, "She influences your daughter. I'd be careful with that."

"I told you she doesn't!"

"Then how do you explain her teacher complaining onto her refusal to eat anything but La Duree macaroons last Tuesday?"

"Blair was supposed to pick her up after school but she got stuck at work 'cause she worked late hours. She wanted her to 'taste Paris', were the exact words she used, 'cause Sophie couldn't stop rambling about the Eiffel tower. It's cute and has nothing to do with Blair but Sophie's own curiosity to explore other cultures."

"And what about that time she didn't want to talk to the other children stating she wants someone to be her 'friend and peer, not an underling'. Do you think that's normal? Have you ever seen kids her age saying such things?"

"I..."

"My point exactly."

"Jenny, you're overreacting. She's extraordinary, alright? She's not like everyone else, and that's nothing but the Humphrey trademark. We never fit in the society or live up to their standards."

"Dan."

"You know what, keep stuffing your head with lies. As for the dating thing, Blair and I have a different kind of connection. More friendly...like friends going to movies and visiting exibits..."

"A moment ago you claimed she's not your friend."

"Okay I may have been a bit harsh. We're friends...or acquintances with same interests."

"Fine, you keep denying but don't ask for help when your daughter starts ruling her school auditioning for minions!" she whispers sharply through gritted teeth.

"Keep dreaming, that's never gonna happen. Blair's influence is non-existant, I'm telling you Jen."

"Whatever, what are we watching tonight?" Jenny asks as she grins at her lovely niece. After everything, she can't judge too much since the young girl looks adorable in every way.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Isn't that like Blair's..."

"Favorite movie, as a matter of fact, she recommended it. Now silence, I'm trying to listen!" Sophie speaks as if she said something very smart and something she should be extremely proud of.

"My point exactly."

.

.

"Just when I'm dipping into this book on Edward Enninful. Wasn't I enough clear once I told you not to interrupt?" "Besides, stop checking up on me. I'm fine, Penelope said my assistant is perfectly fine, and my..." she coughs "Flu is just fine. Fine."

"Miss Blair, you need rest."

"See that's where you're wrong Dorota! Sleep is for the weak, and I don't need tea or ..." she stops for a second to see the goodies on the plate and slightly rolls her eyes. "some English lower-class biscuits to make me feel better! All I need is my job back." she proclaims sharply biting into one of them only to spit it from her mouth in disgust. "This tastes like plastic!"

"Miss Serena here to see you." Dorota announces carefully. Blair nods giving the sign of approval.

"Feeling better B?" she asks as she approaches Blair's bed full of tissues and covered with gossip magazines where she lays in her purple silk robe.

"Listen, I know you think you're not even properly sick to deserve a day off" Serena almost chuckles at what she just said obviously mocking her workaholic tendency. "but in order to make you feel less guilty, guess what I brought! "

"More food? Thanks but no thanks." she glances at the paper bag Serena's still casually wearing under her arm, her perfectly manicured fingers touching it like it's the most expencive Chanel bag.

"Actually, no. Sorry to disappoint you but these are all mine."

"What?"

"Just some material I need to read before I start writing the article for my boss."

"Since when is Serena Van Der Woodsen so boring?" Blair asks with a sudden change of mood.

"Ah, you'll never know. Anyway, I brought some DVDs with the newest reality shows."

"I hope you know I'm not a Jersey Shore type of person." she voices.

"No, I think I have Keeping up with the Kardashians, come on, it'll be fun!"

"Definitely." she adds a bit sarcastically as sheswallows then coughs once again followed by a sudden urge to drink water and clean her throat.

"Funnier than Humphrey and his movie suggestions. 'Cause I don't miss him. At all. You know, in fact..." she starts feeling her voice weaken all of a sudden. "I wish I could be eternally sick so I wouldn't have to argue about his...distaste."

Serena narrows her eyes at her, "B, you sound just like him. With rambling and..."

"Denial. I've been there with Dorota. Don't even try to go there. Humphrey and I are complicated."

"Wait, did he visit you? Does he know you're sick? Why isn't he sitting here with a large bowl of soup prepared with a special 'Humphrey touch' singing lullabies and reading excerpts from his book?" she teases and Blair responds with a soft laugh.

"Let's say he...tried to reach me. Many times." she purses her lips "I couldn't let him do it because then Sophie could get sick, and that's the last thing I want."

"Aww, that's so thoughtful B!" she says sympathetically.

"Yeah...I miss her."

"I know you do. Just like you miss him."

And just when Blair opens her mouth to protest Serena intrudes, "Let's watch these now, shall we?"

.

.

Jenny Humphrey walks into the restaurant and spots Nate Archibald right away, sitting at the bar, wearing casual everyday jeans and a wrinkled, blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up haphazardly.

"Sorry we're late. Let's just say this young lady," she points at Sophie, "had a fashion emergency." Jenny chuckles as she hugs her friend and he hugs back, leaving the impression he doesn't want to let go.

"No worries! Hey Soph!" Nate smiles, and Jenny notices he exposed two rows of very white, straight teeth. Oh how she missed him.

"Hi Natie bear." Sophie says in the sweetest way possible.

"I see you didn't let go of that nickname yet." Nate notices grinning at the girl.

"Nope."

"The influence of Blair Waldorf, I guess." he laughs and offers them both a stool.

"Tell me about it."

"Come on, it's fine."

Jenny musters a stiff, tight-lipped smile and asks for the menu.

"Would you like to start with something to drink?" the waitress asks politely.

"Yeah, I think we're going with a bottle of red, what do you recommend?" he squints at the menu.

"Pinot noir is superb." she points down at the wine list.

"That one then, perfect. And..." Nate glances at Sophie but she chimes in quicker than he thought.

"And an orange juce. Thanks."

"Look how polite are we today!" Nate notices as he looks at Jenny as if he's demanding some explanation.

"Well Blair's influence is not always that bad I suppose..." Jen shakes his head and Nate giggles.

"Stop it Jenny, Blair's smart, this girl will be speaking ten languages and be a true bookwarm before you know it."

"Actually I'm not that bad with French." she announces taking a sip of her juce the waitress just brought, only to start speaking fluently a seconf after.

"J'aime etudier des langues, on comprend mieux les autres cultures."

"Whoa..."

"Told ya."

"Waldorf and I will go to Paris together."

"Can you stop calling her Waldorf?" Jenny asks a bit annoyed.

"Daddy calls her Waldorf. Pas de chance!"

.

.

"You sure about this? 'Cause stepping into the Waldorf territory guarantees you'll get sick by next week."

"I don't care." he whispers softly and places a plate with her favorite food next to her.

"I am not sure you fully understand the situation, Humphrey. You've got my germs now, which would be more than fine, if you ask me. But that also means Sophie would get those germs in a blink of an eye, and we don't want that."

We don't want that. We. As in Sophie's..

"We...as in..." the sentence escapes his lips before he can stop himself. He catches himself right before the following word swallowing the thought down, burying somewhere underneath.

"Humphrey! Focus. Where's your mind at?"

"Erm...I brought you some herbs, I'll tell Dorota how exactly to put them in your cinnamon flavoured tea so you won't even notice. And here's also something to soothe the sinuses!" he announces.

"And I'm supposed to be okay with you trying to hand me some drugs like that? I could flat-out accuse you of possessing illegal substances. Herbs? Seriously Humphrey, try harder." she says, eyes narrowed, lips thin.

He responds with a light laugh, which is always his response to her mocking.

"Shall I even drink this? Should I trust you?" she asks eyeing the paper cup on her plate.

"It's cioccolata con panna, one of the best hot chocolates in New York. Had to be topped off with a dollop of fresh whipped cream, 'cause I figured..."

"Figured what?" she questions as her brow furrows.

"You didn't eat anything all day and you could use something sweet because that is how your system works?"

"How did you...Dorota. Well of course." Anyway, how's my petite madame?" she quickly changes the topic and blinks owlishly. Her face brightens up in a second as she takes a dainty sip of hot chocolate from the paper cup.

"I'm confused." he replies, tone flat. "You girls are too vague these days, I don't know what to think."

"French course, you fool. Sophie is attending french classes so she could improve her language once we..."

We...

As in...

Only this time she corrects herself realising what she was about to say.

"Once I," she coughs, "take her to Paris."

"Then you do realise I could flat-out accuse you of kidnapping?" he laughs.

"Oh you wouldn't!"

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure." he stops for a second and realises he forgot something.

"Oh, I also brought you some of the movies from my collection. Don't worry you'll adore these."

She slowly tries to get up and play the DVD grasping it from his hand, but he stops her immediately.

"Oh no you won't! Stay right there, I'll play it for you."

"No, I mean I may feel tired but I'm not that sick. Really."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow, and his lip twitches dangerously like he wants to laugh.

"Alright, I'm not...having the best time of my life." she blinks innocently as her lips curve into a saccharine smile. "But I can cope with it. And take care of myself."

"But you won't. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Sophie sent hugs and told me to kiss her favorite Waldorf." he finally says curling up Blair's body in a blanket like a baby.

"Not like...not like that of course." he quickly adds before creating a misunderstanding, distancing from her so he couldn't leave the wrong impression.

"Thank you." she says, tone weak, with a small smile across her face.

* * *

**.tbc**


End file.
